Dancing Princess Pretty Cure!
Dancing Princess Pretty Cure! is a pre-Cure like fanseries. It's based off of the story of Twelve dancing princesses. Story The Kingdom of Serene was a beautiful kingdom and had 12 princesses aged 22 to 2 years old the oldest four protecting the kingdom with their own powers but when an old flame of the king attacks the kingdom and over powers them the princesses are each sealed away in different stones and scattered all for one the youngest, Elizabeth was spared when her mother sends her to earth sending her with the Princess Compact to her brother. Now 15, Elizabeth has been raised on a farm and is bored with her life the only thing that perks her up is being apart of the dance team of her school but when she finds a owl like fairy who asks in her help in finding the other Princesses aided with the other Princess Compacts can they find and save her sisters? Pretty Cures and Mascot Elizabeth Duncan/Cure Rose The youngest of the twelve princess who was sent to earth to escape the curse when she was 2 and was given to her uncle and aunt. She was raised to be a hard worker and she didn't mind liking to do chores with her cousins. She walks with a grace of anyone of stature. She is a bit hard headed and a bit stubborn but is really sweet under it all. In civilian form, she has shoulder length red hair in curls and blue-green eyes. As Cure Rose, TBA Lorelei 'Lori' Kingston/Cure Laurel A cool headed and hard working top student of the school who is the captain of the debate team and good friends with Rose though her two friends don't think highly of her. She tends the school's greenhouse too while not practicing and tends to the plants and flowers. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Laurel, her hair grows to her waist turning green and her eyes turn pine green. Alison 'Ally' Kingston/Cure Cherry She is Lori's twin sister who loves to play soccer and is always on the look out for her sister and will take down anyone who means harm to her. She has a large love of soap operas and is learning spanish to watch Telenovelas. In civilain form, she has long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and dark chocolate brown eyes. As Cure Cherry, her hair turns pale pink and longer still in a ponytail and her eyes turn red. Cure Gold Cure Silver Cure Diamond Serena She is the mascot and guardian spirit of Rosa. Villains TBA Items Princess Compact it is cures transformation devices. Locations Rose Lake City: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * Duncan Diary Farm: A farm owned by Rose's aunt and uncle. * Rose Lake Academy: It's where the cures go to school. Family Damask and Jephro Duncan They are Elizabeth's aunt and uncle. They both are protective over her and don't like that she works so hard when at home even though she can't help it.